I'm Leaving
by Miss Megz
Summary: This is an InuyashaKagome fic for those of you who love that pairing. Kagome has to leave and she is saying goodbye. I can't say much or I'll give it away


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Inuyasha crew but I do own a Sesshoumaru figurine!

**Lyrics**

Kagome looked at Inuyasha as she stood in front of the well. The Shikon Jewel had been restored and Naraku defeated so in truth, she was done in the feudal era and it was time for her to head home.

Shippo of course was bawling, he didn't want Kagome to leave but knew she would miss her family. He might see her again if she went home but she would never see her family again if she decided to stay.

"Goodbye Kagome, don't forget about us," Shippo cried as he wiped his tears away. Kagome smiled sadly and knelt to see the young fox demon eye to eye.

"I won't forget Shippo now don't get into too much trouble," she held the little boy close to her then set his back down. She looked at Sango and Miroku; both were fighting back their own tears. "I hate that I have to leave," Kagome tried not to cry.

"I will never forget you Kagome," Sango hugged her and then let her go. Kagome walked over to Miroku and hugged him as well. He of course took a rub of her butt. This resulted in a slap of course. Kagome laughed sadly at Miroku and then walked over to Inuyasha.

**Ooh**

**All my bags are packed **

**I'm ready to go**

**I'm standing here**

**Outside your door**

**I hate to wake you up to say good bye**

**But the dawn is breaking**

**Its early morn**

**The taxi is waiting**

**He's blowing his horn**

**Already I'm so lonesome I could die**

"I'm going to miss you Inuyasha. Are you sure you won't come with me?" Kagome asked hopefully.

"Feh, what would I do in your era? It's too dull there. Besides, I'll get there in my own time," he answered in his usual gruff voice but inside he was dying because Kagome, the love of his life, was leaving and never coming back.

Kagome stood up on her toes and kissed him.

**So kiss me and smile for me**

**Tell me that you'll wait for me**

**Hold me like you'll never let me go**

**'cause I'm leaving on a jet plane**

**I don't know when I'll be back again**

**Oh babe, I hate to go**

After a moment, both lovers released each other. Inuyasha had tears in his eyes as he looked down at Kagome.

"Get going you before I don't let you," he tried to hide the sadness in his voice; it didn't fool Kagome one bit.

"I'll be waiting for you," Kagome smiled and then jumped into the well to return to her own time.

**There's so many times I've let you down**

**So many times I've played around but**

**I tell you now they don't mean a thing**

**Every place I go I think of you**

**Every song I sing I sing for you**

**When I come back**

**I'll wear your wedding ring**

Kagome sighed as she looked around at the world she had once known so well. With tears still in her eyes, she slowly walked towards the home she had for so long taken for granted. She slowly slid the door open and with her sorrow filled voice said, "I'm home." Of course she sounded hollow as her family came over to her and smiled and chattered happily at her return.

"You here to stay sis?" Souta asked.

"Yes Souta, I'm here to stay," Kagome answered. Of course those words had a different meaning to her than they did to her family.

The years passed and Kagome eventually learned how to live knowing she would never see her feudal era friends again. But her life returned to normal, as though what had happened years and centuries ago had never even taken place.

**And now the time has come to leave you**

**One more time**

**Oh let me kiss you**

**Then close your eyes**

**And I'll be on my way**

**Dream about the days to come**

**When I won't have to leave alone**

**About the times when I won't have to say...**

Kagome sat in a chair at a café her and her friends used to sit at so often but today she sat there by herself, just wishing that once she could see Inuyasha again.

A shadow covered her, and she was ready to look up and yell at the person for stepping into her light. She looked up but never yelled; for standing before her was Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha," she whispered so happily. He had changed but not all that much. His hair was still silver but his ears were hidden and the illusion he had human ears was in place.

He smiled at her, "the one and only." She stood up and rushed into his arms and cried into his chest. She couldn't say anything but she didn't need to anyways. Inuyasha held onto her tightly and a few tears slid down his cheeks as he held Kagome close to him.

"I missed you so much," Kagome cried still into his chest.

"Sorry I took so long, you're hard as hell to find," he answered in his old gruff voice.

Kagome smiled into his chest, "don't stop talking." She only then realized how much she missed the gruffness of his voice.

"Don't worry anymore Kagome. We're together and this time there's nothing stopping us," he smiled and buried his face in her hair.

**I'm leaving on a jet plane**

**Don't know when I'll be back again**

**Oh babe, I hate to go**

**I'm leaving on a jet plane**

**Leaving on a jet plane x 9**


End file.
